


Not You

by hyosgardens



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: "you're not my type" to "can i kiss you", Inspired by La La Land (2016), M/M, blaming yuto for making me listen to it again, but the soundtrack... a masterpiece, cannot believe i have to say that, changyoon is mentioned a few times, i hate this film so much, mentions of drinking/being tipsy, no tap dancing or singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens
Summary: “Can we go somewhere fun?” Seungjun prods and Hyojin rolls his eyes.“Why is this awesituation?”“Becauseweare walking together?”“No,Iam walking andyouare following me.”“Semantics,” Seungjun grins and pats Hyojin a little too hard on the shoulder.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> i can finally stop listening to [this](https://youtu.be/waTDxRZ93Qc) now. thank god
> 
> this was supposed to be much shorter than it is but yknow what this is my first fic on here that wasn't done on a prompt night and therefore no time limit means i can say as many words as i want! f the law!! 
> 
> anyway please enjoy i guess, kami has appropriately called it KWP (kiss without plot)

Hyojin finds himself walking down the street of a suburban neighborhood in the blue light just after sunset. It’s cool out, sobering the feeling of alcohol that thrums through his veins. He’s probably had just a little too much, considering the company he’s allowed to stay with him, considering he just prematurely left a business party with absolutely no intention of going back and speaking with his boss.

Maybe that’s why he feels a little giddy as he trips over his feet and the man next to him laughs.

Seungjun is considerably more unbearable when he’s been drinking, Hyojin thinks. The cocky smile that had spread across his face when he caught Hyojin looking at him hasn’t left, and Hyojin wants to slap it off of his cheeks.

He doesn’t even know where they’re going; they’re just blindly following each other through the stark brightness of the streetlamps. Everything feels sort of slow and floaty as he puts each foot in front of the other. Seungjun catches him looking again, not that Hyojin can really help it. He’s wearing a light grey suit and a navy tie—nothing special. But somehow that, paired with his ridiculous antics (skipping backwards now and grinning slyly at him), is making something stupid flutter around in Hyojin’s ribs, mixing dumbly with the alcohol in his blood. He’s delusional, he decides. 

“Are you following me?” he huffs, and Seungjun snickers and stops abruptly right in front of him. His brain is too muddled to catch up to the sudden pause and he slams straight into the other’s chest. 

“I thought you were following _me.”_ The closeness is making Hyojin’s head spin. He can smell the cologne Seungjun sprays on himself in the office that Changyoon got him for a Secret Santa thing one year. Something sharp and mixed with vanilla. _You’re not supposed to smell that good._

“Piss off,” Hyojin growls, and Seungjun laughs loudly. It rings out into the neighborhood, bounces off the street. 

“I’m looking for my car,” the younger blinks, his big eyes wide and innocent, and Hyojin very nearly slaps him.

“You don’t _have_ a car, dipshit.”

“Oh, but,” he pouts and makes that stupid face he does when he wants something, “how do I get out of here, then?”

“Fuck if I know.”

“Hyojinnnn,” he whines as Hyojin brushes past him to continue his walk. Stupid. 

“Go bother Changyoon, he can call you an Uber or something.”

“That’s no fun.”

“I’m no fun.”

The warm fuzzy feeling from the alcohol is making it hard for Hyojin to sound as annoyed as he usually does, which kind of irritates him. He had worked hard to ignore any attempt from Seungjun to become friends when the younger had first been hired, finding him noisy and immature. But now the whole office loves him, and they all even find it amusing when he pesters Hyojin until he snaps. 

He most definitely had not caught feelings from all of _that._

Seungjun appears at his side again but this time he’s quiet. Hyojin turns to him with an eyebrow raised, but he looks like he’s thinking very hard about something. They continue walking in silence. By now they’ve left the neighborhood altogether and have found themselves on a sidewalk heading in the opposite direction of Hyojin’s car. 

“Can we go somewhere fun?” Seungjun prods and Hyojin rolls his eyes.

“Why is this a _we_ situation?”

“Because _we_ are walking together?”

“No, _I_ am walking and _you_ are following me.”

“Semantics,” Seungjun grins and pats Hyojin a little too hard on the shoulder. Hyojin finally smacks him on the arm which elicits a giggle out of him and he hates that that makes the thing in his chest jostle around _more._

He doesn’t bother to give him a reply, instead opting to take bigger steps to put more distance between them. Not that it changes anything, since Seungjun keeps up just as well with his stupidly agile body despite how much he had to drink.

The sun leaves a pink smudge on the deep blue horizon as they cross the street and head into the park. Hyojin is somewhat unimpressed. But Seungjun laughs with delight and jogs towards the playground, so Hyojin sighs and finds himself a bench to watch the younger attempt to fit himself down a slide two sizes too small for him. 

“It’s pretty,” Seungjun calls from his precarious perch on the jungle gym. He’s sitting on one of those plastic tubes children are supposed to crawl through in that damn suit of his and he looks so content, a lazy smile spread across his features as he leans back with his arms folded. 

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Hyojin calls back and he’s answered with bright laughter.

“Join me.”

“No.”

“Coward,” Seungjun sings and Hyojin rolls his eyes, which makes him laugh harder. 

Hyojin sits on his bench and stares at the waning light of this pathetic sunset for as long as he can. Eventually he hears a thud that he hopes is Seungjun falling on his ass, but he pays it no mind. At least until said man squeezes himself onto the bench beside him, brushing dangerously close. 

“Come sit on the thing with me,” Seungjun says directly into his ear. Hyojin hits him in the stomach this time. 

“No!” 

“Why _not?”_

“I’m wearing a suit.”

“And so am I, we’re matching. You look cute.”

Cute. Hyojin groans. “You’re not gonna leave me alone, are you?”

“You’re the one who brought us here and it’s nice out tonight,” Seungjun defends. “C’mon, Jinnie-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hyojinnie,” he sings. “C’mon it’s not that hard. Just sit on the tube thing with me.”

“And what will we do together on the tube thing?” Hyojin sighs, getting to his feet. 

“Ahh, nothing, don’t worry. You’re not my type,” Seungjun grins. 

“Great, you’re not mine either.” 

“Great,” he agrees. 

There’s mirth in those stupidly pretty eyes. He grabs Hyojin by the wrist and drags him towards the jungle gym again. He convinces him to go down a slide once (or twice) and Hyojin fears for his clothes, but nothing happens to them. 

Once they’ve settled onto the top of the tube together they go quiet. From this vantage point it’s easier for him to see the last of the sunset, a stingy background compared to the glitter of the city lights before it. Hyojin is still not moved. But at least it’s something to look at. 

“Y’know,” Seungjun starts and then hesitates. Hyojin turns his head to look at him from the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t say anything else for a while. 

“It’s nice out,” Hyojin finally murmurs.

“I don’t think you hate me,” Seungjun blurts, barely avoiding cutting him off, and Hyojin turns to frown at him. 

“Why’d you say that?”

Seungjun hums. “Well, I mean, you’re here on the tube thing with me now. And you liked that I called you cute-” 

Hyojin hits him again. “I did not!”

“You did, you got this look on your face. Your eyes got all wide and sparkly.”

“Lee Seungjun-”

“See, you’re embarrassed!” He coos, shuffling closer. “You’re _cute.”_

“Piss off,” Hyojin snaps. “My eyes do not sparkle.” Now he really regrets coming up here; the other’s words have brought back the jittery thing and it’s crashing around his ribs. _Stupid._ He does not take to alcohol well, it seems. 

Surprisingly, Seungjun stays silent. Hyojin had straddled the tube so that he had his back to him and couldn't see his face. Did he really hurt his feelings?

They stay like that for another several minutes. 

Something warm comes to rest against him and Hyojin freezes. Seungjun’s forehead is pressed into his shoulder blades, and he can feel his breath tickle down his back. 

“Did you follow me for a reason?” he finally asks. 

“Did you bring me here for a reason?” Seungjun retorts.

Hyojin huffs. His thoughts are sluggish and his fingers are starting to feel cold. He wants to go back to his car. And drive home. And take a bath. 

“You first.”

Seungjun sighs and lifts his head, allowing Hyojin to swing around and face him. Their knees are touching but Hyojin can’t bring himself to care. 

“I respect you a lot-”

“Respect?”

“I like you a lot,” Seungjun corrects. 

“Ohh, you like me,” Hyojin taunts and Seungjun whines. 

_“Stop,_ Changyoon said I should tell you, for some reason, I dunno-”

Damn it, Changyoon, of course he would. Well. 

“You were right, you know.”

“Right?”

“I don’t hate you.” Hyojin smiles at him softly. He can hear his heartbeat pounding away in his ears. 

“You don’t?” Seungjun stares at him with wide eyes, like he’s surprised Hyojin admitted it so easily. 

Hyojin laughs in disbelief, “You were so bold earlier, what happened?” 

“Do you know how long it’s taken me to get you to have an actual conversation with me?”

Now that he thinks about it, Seungjun is right. He’s played the ignoring game a little too well. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. Seungjun just sighs and looks at him through his dark bangs with an expression Hyojin can’t read. They break eye contact after a moment, sitting in silence once again. 

Hyojin’s still a little floaty from the drinks. Moving around had cleared his head a little, but now that he’s sitting with someone else’s warmth bleeding into his knees, he’s back to feeling somewhat removed from reality. One of the songs that had been playing at the party is stuck in his head, and he sways lightly to it as he thinks about the man in front of him. 

He leans forward and catches the scent of vanilla again. 

Seungjun looks up at him a little confused as he tilts closer still. 

“I think I like you too,” he whispers. Seungjun blinks at him in surprise. 

“You do?”

“Mhm.”

The younger seems a little taken aback. “Should I…?”

Hyojin breathes a laugh and pulls him closer by the lapels of his suit. They bump noses awkwardly and Seungjun seems flustered before Hyojin smiles and brushes their lips together. Seungjun still seems to be a little in shock, his brain finally being the one to lag instead of Hyojin’s. But he catches up soon enough and kisses him back, shuffling a little closer. 

They pull apart relatively quickly. 

“We’ve had alcohol,” Hyojin observes. 

“We have,” Seungjun agrees. 

“Hmm.”

“Should we stop?”

Hyojin laughs again. “We’re still semi-rational.”

“Yeah, well.” Seungjun takes hold of one of Hyojin’s hands. He chuckles noticing the difference in sizes and Hyojin punches him in the shoulder softly. 

The last of the sunlight has completely gone now, and Hyojin is cold. His head is still buzzing and he’s hyper aware of the warmth of Seungjun next to him, but his thoughts are practically nonexistent. Head empty, as they say.

“I don’t think I should be driving home,” he mumbles. 

“Go bother Changyoon, he can call us an Uber or something,” Seungjun parrots from earlier. 

Hyojin snorts and pulls out his phone, hitting the call button on Changyoon’s contact.

 _“Hello?”_ he answers.

“Hi. I need an Uber.”

_“Aren’t you with Seungjun?”_

“I need someone to drive us home.”

There’s pleased laughter from the other side of the phone. _“Responsible of you.”_

“Just call the Uber, Changyoon.”

The other hums and hangs up. When Hyojin looks back at Seungjun he’s laughing at him and he raises an eyebrow in question. The other just shakes his head and leans against him with a smile. 


End file.
